


Separation

by careforacuppatea



Series: Cupcest Separation AU [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game), cupcest
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforacuppatea/pseuds/careforacuppatea
Summary: What would happen if Elder Kettle caught the cupbrothers being intimate together? Well, in this AU he decides the best thing to do is send the boys off to separate boarding schools; and this is the story of how that goes.





	Separation

**Based off of these Headcanons:** [[x](https://rubberhose-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/167821354977/what-if-elder-kettle-caught-them-having-sex-how)] [[x](https://rubberhose-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/167890582332/can-you-do-more-of-your-fan-fictionheadcannons-of)]

[Original post](https://rubberhose-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/167922415277/different-anon-here-but-to-the-separation) \+ [Good Ending](https://rubberhose-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/167929097572/part-2-and-final-part-of-the-cupcest-separation)

* * *

 

The last letter Mugman decides to write, he makes a feeble attempt to have it sent out to the school Cuphead is attending– though not hopeful since everytime he tries, the letter somehow “disappears,” which most likely means it got taken out and discarded… but this one somehow made it passed the person in charge of the mail [call it luck or the fact that person missed their morning coffee]

in a week, Cuphead had received a rather different looking letter– not one from Elder Kettle from the looks of the envelope– the parchment, and out of curiosity, Cuphead brought the envelope up to sniff it– and in a split second from recognizing the scent, Cuphead had ripped open the envelope and with shaking hands, read the first ever letter, first real contact he had gotten from his little brother Muggsy in  _over a year_. 

The letter was tear stained, wrinkled and smudged as packaged– and that fact confirmed that Mugman was just as miserable from being separated as Cuphead was, and it nearly broke his heart to bits if not also make him feel not so alone anymore. Not to mention, the contains of the letter was just as confirming as the tears staining the page– how this would be the last letter he’d ever write to Cuphead, that there was no point trying to keep this delusion of the two ever being together in the way Mugman wishes they could be, how, perhaps, this choice made by Elder Kettle was best.

Mugman was giving up, and even though it was probably the realistic thing to do, Cuphead couldn’t believe it… couldn’t allow it. No, no he couldn’t allow Mugman to just, give up on him, to just… forget about him.

Cuphead thus makes the decision to finally break out of his school, especially when he noticed there was the return address on the now ripped envelope. So Cuphead busts out late, late at night– through one of the secret passages he had found while snoopin’ about the old boarding school on nights he just couldn’t bring himself to sleep [because all I could see are those sweet, brown doe eyes every time he closed his own]

He left with his own clothes and his wallet, before sneaking out in the dead of the night, quick to evade the night guards, and an ease to climb over the tall brick walls surrounding the school grounds. Cuphead was on his way to get his little brother back, no matter the obstacles, no matter what it took– he was the big brother, and he’d always be there for Mugman.

* * *

Another week passes since Mugman had tried sending off his last letter to Cuphead, and trying to forget about it all, his feelings, his dreams, his own brother– only made him feel more miserable, only made his psychotic breakdowns more erratic and terrifying to anyone who happened to be around to see them. He was an outcast, even the teachers barely made any attempts with him anymore– Mugman was utterly alone, and now that he was trying his very best to not write his brother, to not speak to his brother in the only way he could… death was becoming more and more alluring.

Then, on a Saturday, where’s there’s no school and the majority of students are out with their friends or family members that live close by, where the teachers are all at home or out doing their own life and only a few stay behind for those few students who don’t do much on the weekends… There is a knock at Mugman’s room door– and at first, he just dully looks over at the cold wood door, eyes glossed– and only begins to move to see who’s there at the door when the same precise knock happens four more times. It’s a women, someone who works there– and with barely any emotion herself, tells Mugman that he has a visitor, waiting for him down at the main entrance hall of the school’s building.

And then she’s walking down the hall, away, leaving him no time for questions on who it could be– if it could be Elder Kettle… and if that’s so, he couldn’t bring himself to see that old toon, not yet, not when he can barely keep himself from shedding a tear every minute or so.

But still, Mugman does have some curiosity left in him– and so he leaves his cold dormitory room, and headed for the main entrance hall. It only takes a few minutes for him to get down there, descending down a large stairway to it, into a wide hall, walls decorated in the school’s accomplishments and of recognizable students and faculty, a large fireplace with many awards placed atop the mantle. “Too bad it isn’t turned on,” Mugman would think each time he’d see it, and same goes for this time.

The one thing he didn’t see was the visitor, the visitor the woman had told him was here for him… and then all of these horrible ideas came to mind; she was probably pulling his leg, she had done this to mock him, mock him for being such a loser, a Crumb… He could feel another breakdown coming on, and this made him turn quick and rush towards the large stairway, but the toxic emotions were swarming him to fast, causing him to grasp the handrail before even getting to take a step onto the stairs– breathing was becoming hard, his heart just hurt so badly, and, and–

And then Mugman hears a voice behind him, a very, very familiar voice behind him– a voice Mugs is used to only hearing in his dreams, and it causes him to freeze.

“W-wait! I.. I was just checkin’ out the place and I gotta say… it’s a swell place,

_Mugs_ ,”

That voice.

“You know, I think Elder K. spent a bit more on you considering the sight of this place.. I mean, my school is great and all, but this place…” The voice whistled now; the type of whistle Mugman could hear when they were little boys, skipping stones across their favorite nearby lake.

“Muggsy, I got your letter and–”

that fucking voice… that fucking… Letter?

“Mugs!”

“ _Go away._ ”

Dead silence. 

“…Eh.. excuse me?”

“Didn’t you hear me the first time? I said go away.”

Silence. Why can’t I move my feet? Why can’t I leave? Mugman thinks frustratedly, noticing how painfully tight his hand his gripping the handrail.

“I.. I’ve hitchhiked with absolute nutters to get here, I feel like I’ve gone to Hell and back just to get here…

The voice is getting angry– angry, like it sounded when a kid had made Mugman cry– Cuphead could have killed that kid.

“And you’re… telling me to just, go away?”

It actually sounded a lot more angry than that time.

“You’re… you aren’t real,” Mugman forced out, his voice sounding so, so weak, so tired. “You’re.. You’re just another delusion of mine.. seeping out from my dreams..”

Mugman wasn’t even so sure  of himself though, especially when he started hearing heavy footfalls coming towards him; and he couldn’t move away, even if his whole body was screaming for him too, he just couldn’t.

“I am **not**  leavin’ til I get to  _at least_ see your face, just, I need to see it once.”

It sounded desperate now.

Then, Mugman felt a warm body from behind, which surprised him so it got his entire body shaking like a frail leaf– and then a pair of large, hot hands grasped his delicate hips, and as if handling a scared animal, gently, slowly pulled Mugman away from the handrail, and turned him around. Even so, Mugman refused to look up at the source from where that oh so familiar voice came from– too afraid to confirm his doubts of it being just his imagination.. it was all an illusion.. right?

“..Muggsy?” the voice spoke up, that damn voice– it sounded so like Cuphead, but this time it was gentler, no longer anger, just soft, patient even. It felt so real.

Mugman began to cry quietly, those large, heavy tears; and then one of those large hands left his hips to go and place itself under Mugs’ chin, and ever so gently, forced Mugman to finally look up.

What Mugman saw, right in front of him, just nearly broke him– It was Cuphead, it was his big brother, it was really, really him, it just had to be. Raising a shaky hand, Mugman gave a slight prod at Cuphead’s chest, wide eyed, gaping, never looking away from Cuphead’s face.   
“Are.. are you real? Really real..?” Mugs asked, tears still streaming down his face, as if never ending.

Cuphead would only laugh at first– it was a melancholy laugh –and answered with a soft, hopeful smile, “Gosh, my journey to get here sure felt real.. You feel real. I.. I think we aren’t dreaming this time, Mugs.”

* * *

With a cry of joy, Mugman is able to finally move and leaps straight for Cuphead, who struggles to catch his little brother and balance himself as he’s pushed back by the weight– and the two are sent crashing to the floor with grunts and yelps. 

The two brothers embrace, regardless if they’re on the cold wooden floor– Cuphead is just so happy to have his little brother back in his arms again, giving Mugs big squeezes, holding onto Mugs as if he’ll never, ever gonna be able to let him go again; and Mugman, grasping onto his old brother for dear life.

Although not much can make Cuphead cry, he can’t help but finally join his little brother in shedding tears– although, Mugman is absolutely wailing down, pressing his face deep against his brother’s neck and chest– and then, Mugman is kissing Cuphead all over his porcelain face, still crying, and between kisses he’s rambling off about, “ _Never again, never, never, never again are we going to be pulled apart– never, never!_ ”

And Cuphead just lays there, accepting it with a great big goofy smile, arms happy and loose around his little brother’s thin waist.

* * *

 

 

After picking themselves off the floor once Mugman had decided he’d given Cuphead enough kisses and nuzzles [for now!] Despite school rules, he excitedly dragged Cuphead up the stairs and to his dorm room, happy that his roommate had left for the weekend. 

When they get into the room, Mugman is quick to lock it, before turning back to Cuphead, who’s admiring the place– or scrutinizing it. “…Don’t really let you guys decorate, do they?… Mugman?” and before Cuphead could stop him, Mugman was already rushing him, knocking him down onto Mugs bed with a forceful hug– and the two flopped down on top of each other, awkward limbs from the movement. 

It seemed like nothing had really changed between the boys as they laid on Mugs’ bed, cuddling, relaxing, and talking about just anything and everything they could think of– except, except when it came to certain touchy subjects about themselves;

Like when Cuphead got up and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his back pocket– turning to ask Mugman if they could crack a window or if he needed to go outside and smoke, “Because if so, I’m dragging your butt with me, I ain’t leaving your side ever again–”

“You’re smoking?” Mugman asked, and the way his eyes had lost their warmth, and he looked suddenly… hurt? Betrayed?… and he sounded almost, disgusted. Cuphead’s smile fell seeing this, swallowing hard as suddenly, the urge to smoke was suddenly gone; instead it was replaced by a feeling of shame and regret.

“Ah, look, nevermind, I don’t need too–”

“You picked up smoking? _”_  Mugman asked again, but this time it sounded a lot more like an accusation. “You already know how I feel about your love of moonshine, and now this!” Mugman is standing now too, fuming by the looks of it– and then he’s charging Cuphead, “Mugs?–” 

“Give them too me,” 

“What! No!” 

“Give them to me right now!”

“No they cost me a dollar n fifty, I can’t waste that!”

“Screw your dollar and fifty cents!” And the two wrestled, but considering how thin and weak Mugman is compared to Cuphead, he’s easy to pick up and throw onto the bed– and he lands with a heavy thud. 

Because of this, Mugman’s oversized long sleeve had been pushed up– showing how thin and underweight and starved he looks. The moment Cuphead notices this, actually see’s it– is when shit starts to hit the fan –and Mugman knows this, as he’s quick to shove his shirt back down and try to get back up, reaching out to his brother as he stutters out excuses.

Cuphead is furious– “How dare you get onto me about drinkin’ and smokin’ when you look like a fuckin’ skeleton! Are these monsters not feeding you or somethin’? Look at you! You look half dead under there Mugs!”

And Cuphead won’t stop touching and pulling at Mugman’s body and clothes– just scolding and yelling and cussing– and then he finds the scratch marks, the teeth bites on his little brother’s arms– and he’s fuming now, boiling. 

“Did someone hurt you?”

“No! No it wasn’t– it wasn’t anyone–”

and then realization. 

“Did you do this to yourself?” 

Mugman couldn't answer, he simply looked down. 

That does it.

* * *

_We’re eloping_ , is all Mugman can think as he watches his brother, like a Hellstorm, throwing and stuffing things into Mugman’s suitcase– clothes, blankets, toothbrush, socks– some is Mugman’s, some is from the school, but he’s too afraid to point that out since Cuphead doesn’t seem to be in a very listening, patient attitude.

_Cuphead said we’re eloping._

“God, Mugman, if Elder K. knew how these morons were treating you– letting you starve yourself half to death! He might be just as angry as I am–”

_Does he even know what elope means?_

“Come on, get a jacket on, it’s pretty chilly out still and I can’t have you freezing to death before I even get a chance to plump you back up!”

I mean, he must know what it means if he used it– right?

“Mugman, come on.”

I mean, I would elope with my brother any day, no questions asked–

“Mugs!” A snap from a pair of fingers right in Mugman’s face wakes him from his dreamy stupor. “Come on Muggsy, look, I got some money saved up, we’ll hitch a ride as far as it’ll take us and then we’ll just–”

“Are we really eloping, Cuphead?” Mugman interrupts, surprising his older brother with such a question– especially while staring up at him with those big brown eyes, full of sweet naivety– God, had Cuphead missed that.

“Uh… well–” Cough “Yeah, Mugs, I said we’re elopin’, and you know I only say such things when I mean ‘em, so we’re eloping,” Cuphead would respond while he rubbed at his nose bashfully. His face only gained more color as he saw how happy his response had made his little brother, who just gave a big goofy smile, humming, before hopping up and finishing up the packing. 

Turning back to his older brother, jacket under the arm that also held the suitcase, and with a hopeful voice said,   
“Alright then, let’s split this popsicle stand and elope!”

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since Mugman had escaped his school, and two for Cuphead, before both schools decide to contact Elder Kettle and drop the unfortunate news of that the boys had gone missing. No matter how much Elder Kettle screamed and fumed and even cussed at the people in charge of those school’s, how much he threatened to sue– it didn’t help the fact his boys were gone, missing, runaways… no amount of blowing his top off would fix that.. or fix the fact those boys wouldn’t be running back here, and that he had permanently ruined his relationship with those two. 

Months passed, and Elder Kettle never stopped worrying or waiting for a sign that his boys were alright, alive and well. 

And then, he finally got one. After fetching the mail, under all the bills and useless magazines, appeared to be a small postcard– and that’s exactly what it was. Sitting down at the old wooden table in the kitchen, Elder Kettle took out his pocket glasses to get a better look at this card.

To his absolute delight, the picture was of two, young and familiar boys, one smiling smugly while the other gave a bashful, but sweet smile– and the two stood in front of a a large sign that said, “ _Welcome to Toon Town!_ ” Elder Kettle almost starts crying from how happy he is– and turning the card over, his happiness only grows as the short message is obviously written in Mugman’s sweet scribble– 

 

> **“Hello from Toontown, Elder Kettle! I don’t have much room on this thing for long essays, so I’ll just say what needs to be said; Cuphead and I are doing okay! We’re sorry if we caused you any terrible distress, but we just couldn’t stay at those horrible places any longer! [we just couldn’t stay apart like you believed was best for us] I had told Cups’ we should have contacted you sooner, but he decided it was better we stay on the downlow til things cool over… Anyways, gotta make this fast, Cuphead and I are going to spend a day at the beach! We hope you get this Elder Kettle… and.. well –**

and then, in much rougher handwriting –

 

> **We love you Elder Kettle, maybe you’ll see us again real soon.** ”

Wiping tears from his eyes, Elder Kettle would turn the postcard over once more, just to see his boys, smiling again, happy again… 

 


End file.
